User talk:Gozon
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 01:53, February 11, 2012 Warning (1/3) Warning (2/3) I learned my lesson Okay, I learned my lesson. I'm sorry and I didn't know what I was doing was wrong or trying to post something after I got my first warning would give me my second warning. I obviously need to read the rules. Have my badges really been deleted? No, your badges are not deleted. Just for future reference, please do not edit other people's fanons like that, as many complain that others are tampering with what they write. Thanks. -KidVegeta Ban (3/3) what edit? what one? I just got on and I didn't do much, just edit Okay then, there goes my last source of entertainment. Thanks, I'll be respectful this time around Good 4 you, Gozon!!! You're now apart of Dragon Ball P! You can start writing your parodies now, but follow the Running Gags please. Anyways, congrats! -Guysponge22 22:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) NO DERP! --The Most Epic User Who's a Sponge 21:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Just a Sidenote... Hey there! I just saw your blog post about art requests, I was trying to post a comment there but for whatever reason it didn't want to work, so next best thing is to go to the talk page right? Heh. Anyway, I was wondering if I could tempt you into drawing the trio of protagonists from my fanfic, Serada, Frost, and Baryton. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) -- One page would definitely work for me, I'm personally fine with it either way. I also have a bunch of reference images on hand to help if/when you need 'em, just ask and I'll shoot them over to ya! And thanks for this, trying to get someone to draw these has been such a PITA. :D Zf6hellion (talk) 01:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: About the Drawing Requests... Thanks buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) Hiya Gozon <3 !! Hey there, Gozon! I have a question, are you still doing drawing requests? DemonPic3 (talk) 05:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hiya again! So yeah, my request is for a picture of Piccolo, but make 'im as buff as Broly. 'Kay? ThanksDemonPic3 (talk) 05:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) <3 thanks thanks but i'm afraid i can't use it. he doesn't have the right outfit for my fanon.--File:SSJJ Bar.jpg|250px|link=User:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJBar Talk.jpg|50px|link=User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJ BAR Contribs2.jpg|50px|link=Special:Contributions/Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 23:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Story about Trunks: After Cell I saw Trunks: After Cell. You wrote different story. I already wrote other my idea different Future Trunks Story. After Trunks killed Cell. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperTaiko1/Future_Trunks_Saga SuperTaiko1 18:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re. Thank you. Which you like your Trunks: After Cell story or my Future Trunks Saga story? Which best? SuperTaiko1 20:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re. 2 Yeah. You can edit it fix make good sentences. If you want to. I not good sentences just ok. If you fixed it. I will happy. Thank you. SuperTaiko1 19:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. If you want put all Future Trunks Saga Story together from your and my. You can use my story put full long story in one saga. Could be awesome. You can idea add some story. SuperTaiko1 20:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey, I am a chat moderator (also been admin twice) of the Lookout Wiki, and am a close friend of the wiki's leader, Kuzon. The Lookout Wiki/Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki is an amazing wiki, with role-play and fanon. You can create a character and fight other characters. We have a very big role-play community and currently have a saga going on where we are in a war against an alien dictator, who is like Frieza, and has an empire. To make it more interesting, you can add other elements to the rp, like use magic or something besides ki. You can make a character of any race (but we have way too many Saiyan characters). It is not just a role-play wiki, its also a fanon wiki, and I notice you are a good fanon writer, so we could use someone like you. I am not asking you to leave DB Fanon or anything, and I don't mean to be annoying, but, I am just curious, would you like to join the wiki? You could try it. Here is the link: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki The wiki's role-play universe is set centuries after Dragon Ball GT, so Goku, Vegeta, and the others are dead, but the Saiyan species has flourished on Earth thanks to their descendants, and a surviving Saiyan called Kuzon (Kuzon's main RP character, who is dead currently). Imperial Wyrm 05:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) hey u interested in helping me make a new series call Dragon Bal Gods Among Us, you can guess what its about message me if you are interested. looked IDK WHAT U EDIT ON MY PAGE BUT DONT DO IT AGIAN. And hat did u edit too? So how it lookYami444 (talk) 02:47, December 29, 2014 (UTC) That be great, BTW theres 2 operator spots just wanna put that out thereYami444 (talk) 02:58, December 29, 2014 (UTC) It was and defenitely, it would be awesome to have you all we need is one more operator thenYami444 (talk) 03:06, December 29, 2014 (UTC) The Fanon Canon thing is okay. 35Baragon (talk) 18:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Do you think we should combine the 2 ideas, the God among us and the Fanon CanonYami444 (talk) 20:04, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Fanon Canon , User:Yami444 |text=We foud our last Operator }} , User:Yami444 |text=Yup }} 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk) Article of the Month Yami444 hey need ur help can u get on live chat Rollback I've made you a rollback and moderator due to your contributions to this site and community. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: About King Wiki Message to you (another fellow administrator) copied and pasted word-by-word, piece-by-piece from Kid Vegeta's Talk Page's (the only reason why I've re-sent this to another administrator is because I've gotten worried and want my question answered very quickly my patience is running VERY THIN at this point, btw sorry for the long ass message heading, booy were not even into the message and I have 50+ words down START REAL MESSAGE COPIED AND PASTED NOW , |text=I joined your wiki a few days ago Kid Vegeta making 2 pages, uploading 1 picture, making one signature, and 10 edits in less than a 24 hour period of time it felt good at first but reality kicked in and I briefly left but then......I CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I ascended into a golden fur super saiyan 4. I made a major edit with my new powers under The Dragon Ball GT section to the popularly visited Raging Blast 3 and I thoroughly amazed by it piece by it there's quite no other fanon game like it. I assume now is an appropriate time to ask you 2 question: 1. May I do my version of Raging Blast 3 and 2. What are some good characters I can enlist to the fanon game??}} So there seems to be a misunderstanding. You are not a part of the Vacation role play. This was a fight meant to test a few characters and is not the Role Play I was refering to on my blog. I will tell you when that one starts, but for now I was just testing the waters. Question Fanon Canon REMINDER: Could you please leave your participating characters on the Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon page under protagonist or antagonist. Thank you! (talk) 01:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Why? If you don't mind me asking, why did you remove most of the content from my Justin Chatwin Goku page? For a long I didn't see anything wrong with it. But what do you think was wrong about it? I'm going to fix it again myself, if that's ok with you. Any response will be gratefully appreciated! :) King wiki (talk) 01:16, May 13, 2015 (UTC) DBH Funimation response I have posted their exact response to my first email, and their response to my second email down below for clarification if you need it.: First email response: Thank you for contacting Funimation.com Support! While we greatly appreciate your desire to create new works with footage from our shows, we cannot expressly grant permission for you to do so. Under U.S. Copyright Law, when such permission is granted with a simple, “Sure. You can create your own videos from ours,” a limited, nonexclusive copyright license for derivative works is created. The implications of any form of copyright licensing can be significant. As such, it is FUNimation’s policy not to grant any copyright licenses without a detailed, term-limited, signed agreement. Such agreements often must be approved by the studios in Japan where the anime originated. Additionally, these agreements must be tracked by FUNimation to ensure that our Infringement Specialists do not enforce our copyright rights against a valid licensee. Because this process requires ongoing effort, FUNimation does not enter into such agreements except in a commercial context. (e.g. If you operate an established business capable of mass producing anime-related merchandise for sale to the public, FUNimation may then enter into a licensing agreement with you.) However, despite these restrictions, please understand that our Infringement Specialists seldom target AMVs or true parodies. Many anime “parody” series are not in fact, parodies under the doctrine of fair use. Regardless of whether the fan-made video constitutes a true parody or not, our standard is 1) whether or not the fan-made video would be viewed by some fans instead of the actual show, or 2) whether the fan-made video spoils the show by revealing too much. If either of those is true, we will probably remove the video once it comes to our attention, regardless of whether or not the creators assert that it is a parody. Though this is the current policy, note that this policy may change at any time, without warning. While I will not be able to answer any further questions about your initial inquiry, please let me know if you have any other issues or concerns and I will be happy to further assist you. Sincerely, Macy Park FUNimation.com Support FUNimation Entertainment www.funimation.com Any explanations or assertions of law included in this message should not be construed as legal advice. Such statements represent the opinion of the FUNimation Legal Dept. and may assume nuances specific to FUNimation’s content that do not apply to other situations, no matter how similar. The purpose of these statements is to provide a background on which FUNimation bases its policy decisions. Second email response: For legal reasons, we are only allowed to provide the following pre-approved response regarding this issue. ___ Thank you for contacting Funimation.com Support! While we greatly appreciate your desire to create new works with footage from our shows, we cannot expressly grant permission for you to do so. Under U.S. Copyright Law, when such permission is granted with a simple, “Sure. You can create your own videos from ours,” a limited, nonexclusive copyright license for derivative works is created. The implications of any form of copyright licensing can be significant. As such, it is FUNimation’s policy not to grant any copyright licenses without a detailed, term-limited, signed agreement. Such agreements often must be approved by the studios in Japan where the anime originated. Additionally, these agreements must be tracked by FUNimation to ensure that our Infringement Specialists do not enforce our copyright rights against a valid licensee. Because this process requires ongoing effort, FUNimation does not enter into such agreements except in a commercial context. (e.g. If you operate an established business capable of mass producing anime-related merchandise for sale to the public, FUNimation may then enter into a licensing agreement with you.) However, despite these restrictions, please understand that our Infringement Specialists seldom target AMVs or true parodies. Many anime “parody” series are not in fact, parodies under the doctrine of fair use. Regardless of whether the fan-made video constitutes a true parody or not, our standard is 1) whether or not the fan-made video would be viewed by some fans instead of the actual show, or 2) whether the fan-made video spoils the show by revealing too much. If either of those is true, we will probably remove the video once it comes to our attention, regardless of whether or not the creators assert that it is a parody. Though this is the current policy, note that this policy may change at any time, without warning. While I will not be able to answer any further questions about your initial inquiry, please let me know if you have any other issues or concerns and I will be happy to further assist you. Sincerely, Macy Park FUNimation.com Support FUNimation Entertainment www.funimation.com Any explanations or assertions of law included in this message should not be construed as legal advice. Such statements represent the opinion of the FUNimation Legal Dept. and may assume nuances specific to FUNimation’s content that do not apply to other situations, no matter how similar. The purpose of these statements is to provide a background on which FUNimation bases its policy decisions. '' Funny thing is thought is that i gave them my youtube account. Alita's Page Dear Gozon, It has come to my attention that you recently edited a page of mine called Alita. I don't mind you adding the categories, but by editing and adding the "property" tag, you (perhaps unknowingly) added a lot of junk code to the page. While not visible on the page itself, it makes editing a bit harder. Also, I requested KidVegeta to have my page be an exception to the "property" rule since my wikiname is displayed at the beginning (in the XenoBox) and again at the end of the page (in the categories). Adding another "property" tag to it just feels excessive and egotistical (it feels like I'm rubbing it in people's faces that it's ''my page, while all I want is for people to read it and enjoy it). So, for now, I undid your last edit just to remove that junk code. If the "property" tag is mandatory, please leave a message and I'll add it myself. Sincerely, Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 16:34, May 28, 2015 (UTC) TeamUnitedNerd Can you not add canon respecting to pages that explicitely state that they're AU on the header of the page Yeah, that's not how that works :If you leave a comment, please make your own header and leave your signature. Otherwise, people might think I posted that. - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 11:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) An urgent message from a space friend name tunny hi my name is kidvegeta im a real person lmao teamunitednerds wants to know if you are fucking serious, please message back pepperony and chease -KidVegeta (talk) idk that's all homeboy tunboy told me to tell u <3 -KidVegeta (talk) Recent demotions I've recently demoted MajinGogito and Hyper Zergling due to the two of them being inactive for more than a month (on consequential edits). I may consider promoting you to administrator in the near future if you continue to prove yourself and remain active. Currently, it's just you, me, and WaffleMinifigure that hold positions of power. So you do have a chance to rise higher provided you remain active and whatnot. -KidVegeta (talk) Get on my fucking level-TeamUnitedNerds (talk) 16:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Should we continue on without Waffle? I've been waiting for him, as the way the plot has developed, his character would need a section. He's seen my posts to him on facebook and has been online recently, but he hasn't replied or done anything with CR, so what do you think we should do? -KidVegeta (talk) Cool Runnings Well if Waffle doesn't edit soon, I won't take over for his character, but I guess we can just mostly ignore Lamian in our own sections. I'll continue with the next section in two days if he doesn't edit by then. -KidVegeta (talk) edit a cool runnings aye papi? Sorry if there was any confusion, but I meant I was shooting at you -Waffle (Talk) 03:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't know why, but Dedmn won't go again until you do. -KidVegeta (talk) Dedmn How long do you think we should give him to edit cool runnings before killing Miki? He hasn't edited in over a month (June 1st was his last edit). -KidVegeta (talk) Do you have a skype this is TUNboy by the way What's your skype name? -tunboy Yo sorry about that man No Kaioshin Orion is not my page I won't edit in anyone else's bio without permission first. SymbolShizukesa I would like to finish up Cool Runnings as soon as possible, so should we kill Lamian? Waffle hasn't been online in a while and is not responding to my messages. -KidVegeta (talk) u swagman cool runnins Listen to me I remember what you wrote in the talk page of Gohan in the fun village. My fanfiction stories take place in an alternate universe, Videl and Kid Gohan appear at the same time cause it's a fan fiction. 35Baragon (talk) 02:24, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Reporting a user... If you're an Admin, then I'm here to report a user who steals eeveryone else's work without permission. I did an investigation on the user SonicTheFreakHog because I recognized him since Fanfiction Wikia for a long time. To conclude, SonicTheFreakHog is TailsKid26. He is known to use his accounts as sockpuppet accounts and has a history of being banned from other Wikia pages including Sonic Fanon Wikia. He is also an art thief who steals and upload other people's images without permission or consent, neither giving credit to original artists. The user never draw his own OCs neither use dollmakers to make his own characters, and his writing, his grammar is poor, and every word he types is always be capitalized by first letter (for example, "Erza As She Appears" rather than "Erza has an appearance of a sarashi and flame imprinted pants"). And he also make stolen characters have 100+ daughters at once? That's unrealistic! He is TailsKid26 and the SonicTheFreakHog is his sockpuppet account, and his main TailsKid26 account is a sockpuppet account too! MisakiSomervell (talk) 21:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Are you content to sit the final battle out or do you want Canon to get it on the action? -KidVegeta (talk) admin my baes becom real admin boy love pep pep Gozon, are you planning on doing another Cool Runnings section? I was thinking about having Icer see Canon in his last one. -KidVegeta (talk) I was thinking about Icer seeing Canon floating in space, then trying to attack him, but before his attack reaches Canon, Canon teleports away. How does that sound? -KidVegeta (talk) All right I've posted as Icer. I think you should go before Dedmn does. -KidVegeta (talk) brek out the spacerum cool runnins done *cujms( -KidVegeta (talk) 2015 contest How can HZ and I contact you off-site to discuss the 2015 awards? -KidVegeta (talk) Alright, left a fr -KidVegeta (talk) Yo Yo get on skype so we can finalize the winners of the 2015 awards. -KidVegeta (talk) Actually, just post your nominees for all of the categories in the skype group. It's two nominees per category, except best collaborations which only has one entry. It would be very good if you could come online tomorrow earlier in the day, as that is the last day DD can be on skype for several days, and I want to get these winners posted asap. -KidVegeta (talk) The Most Original Story category has 3 stories with two votes each, so we will need to pick two out of those three stories. All other categories are done, though. -KidVegeta (talk) Question in Chat May I ask you in chat? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 01:16, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Stuff across wiki Just wanted to make sure you read that message.}} Do you mean you won't be available until the 17th, or you will be very busy starting the 17th?}} Pokemon league Yo Gozon, when are you available to battle in the tourney ayy -KidVegeta (talk) My showdown username is Ozymandias22. I'm online now, so let's battle. -KidVegeta (talk) Message me when you can battle today. -KidVegeta (talk) Go on the Pokemon Showdown lobby so I can find you. -KidVegeta (talk) I think we need to set up a specific time for us to meet. Can you give me a timeframe you are available today and tomorrow? -KidVegeta (talk) Um...My Story... Hey Gozon. I was just wondering if I could maybe write my story on Wattpad and then put a link to my story on here. What do you think I should do? So...should I type on here or type on Wattpad and link it? I'm kinda new on here... Sorry if my question sounds kinda stupid or if I'm being bothersome. Some random girl Yuri Rozu (talk) 04:51, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Demotion Due to an extended period of inactivity for unknown reasons, I have demoted you. In the future, if you come back and are active again, I will consider re-promoting you. -KidVegeta (talk)